The MidNight Rider
by Sorrowful Cheshire
Summary: Sora has been through a lot and when a new kid comes to school his life spirals into a love triangle between a bully, your best friend, and the hot new guy? soraxriku,soraxzack,soraxseifer who will win sora over My first Fic PLEASE DON'T KILL ME
1. The meeting

**The Midnight Rider**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Kingdom Hearts but I wish I did (anime tears)**

**Summary: The Midnight Rider is the fastest motorcyclist in all of Radiant Garden but nobody knows who he and has made a vow that anyone that can beat him in a race he will take of his helmet and reveal to them his true identity.**

**Thanks: to The Whimsical Dreamers for Betaing especially Ai  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The streets of the old town were deserted, littered here and there with garbage and dead leaves. The only lights illuminating the road were from a few barely working streetlights and blinking shop signs. A little mouse scurried onto the middle of the road, with a black cat on its tail. They didn't get far

Two motorcycles zoomed past, missing the creatures by only a few inches. The leading motorcyclist was donned in complete black whereas as the second one was wearing red.

They raced along the road, seemingly unbothered by the darkness of the night. Zack tried cutting the other several times on his XR1200 but failed. While this irked him, the Mysterious Rider was amused as he looked back and made a hand gesture that irritated Zack. When the road splits, they chose the narrow road, banking around a bend.

By then they were leaving the old town behind and heading downtown. The road had many twists and turns. Cars, branches and potholes were everywhere on this road. While Zack was busy dealing with this obstacles, his competition had apparently no trouble with them as he smoothly avoided all of them.

As a hill loomed nearer, they saw a blind turn. On a race track, racers know what lies ahead of a blind turn so they can avoid it, but here that view was blocked by a hill. Zack looked at the other rider who showed no signs of distress on this matter.

Of course, he was a newbie in this place; the Midnight Rider wasn't. He was a veteran on these streets. Zack gritted his teeth and swerved to the outer lane. It wasn't a wise choice in racing, but it was for safety. He could just imagine the smirk the Midnight Rider was wearing at the moment. Bastard

As soon as the hill was passed, Zack tried catching up. The distance between them was too much for his comfort and the race was almost finished. They could see the finish line already, an old donut shop with a large donut on the roof. He increased his speed, gradually coming closer to the other. However when they were almost level, Zack was surprised when the Midnight Rider revved up and took off, passing the finish line in a blur of black and silver.

Zack glared at the piece sign the other was giving him as they continued driving.

* * *

A stop outside a bar gave them a chance to talk. Zack parked his bike near a Sportster as his adversary dismounted his Kawasaki Z1000. He followed suit and took off his helmet.

"Hey. Nice race. You gonna take off that helmet?"

The Midnight Rider crossed his arms and leaned on his bike. "You didn't beat me."

Zack cocked an eyebrow before remembering the rumor. Radiant Garden attracts motorcyclists in particular because of the Midnight Rider, the fastest biker in all of Radiant Garden. Nobody knew his identity because he wouldn't take his helmet off unless someone beat him. Over time, he became a figure and the three pointed crown became his symbol.

"Right. Name's Zack by the way. I just moved here." When the other tilted his head to look at the bar, Zack saw the infamous crown on his helmet. It stood out against the intense black of the helmet.

The door to the bar slammed open and three guys stumbled out. One of them saw the guy Zack was facing and immediately got the other two to look. They started talking excitedly and pointing at him.

"People here seem to have taken to calling me Midnight Rider." As if on cue one of the drunks called him with that name.

Zack chuckled. "Yeah. So I've heard. Best damn rider of the night?"

"Something like that." The Midnight Rider looked back at Zack.

They stared for a moment before the black clothed motorcyclist unfolded his arms and mounted his bike. "Well then,"

"Wait." Zack called. When the other turned his attention to him, he raised a fist. "You may have defeated me today. But next time, I'll be the winner."

The Midnight Rider took note of his intense look and knew he meant it. Underneath the helmet, he smirked. "Then I'll be looking forward to it, Zack." With that, he revved up his bike and rode off into the night.

Zack stared for a while as the Midnight Rider did a Switchback, waving to Zack before disappearing from sight with a laugh. "Showoff." He muttered as he got on his Harley. Zack shook his head. The next time he saw the Midnight Rider, he'll do a 12 0'clock and let the other gape at his awesome-ness. That'll teach him about stunting.

He saw the three drunks still staring where the Midnight Rider pulled the stunt and decided to mess with them a bit. Zack revved up his engine and did a Burnout, enveloping the drunks in smoke before driving away with a satisfied laugh.

When he got back to his new home, he parked his beloved Harley Davidson Sportster XR1200 in the garage and sneaked into the house. It was dark and it doesn't seem like his sister was awake. Which was good because he could just imagine all the trouble he would have to go through if Aerith found out. She never really approved of his nightly activities.

In his locked room, Zack stripped down to just his boxers and crawled into bed. His first day at his new school in Radiant Garden would start in just a few hours.

* * *

**Blind Turn- **A turn in the road that is visually obstructed and prevents the rider from seeing the path of the road around the corner. This makes the rider blind to the turning radius, approaching traffic, and road condition until after the rider has entered the turn and can then see around the trees, hillside, etc

**Switchback**- While riding down the road, jump or climb around so that your back is facing the front of the bike and riding backwards.

**Burnou**t- The practice of keeping a vehicle stationary (or close to) and spinning its wheels, causing the tires to heat up and smoke resulting from friction.


	2. Bold dessions

**The Midnight Rider**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Kingdom Hearts but I wish I did (anime tears)  
Please review and for those of you who don't review (voice changes to a really scary one) I will suck out your souls and feed them to my pet hollows who are named Ai the fiercest , Fea the cutest, and the most Hormonal Fen.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep_.

**Smack**!

"Urgh," Zack groaned, rolling out of bed and falling to the floor. It was cold against his face. He huffed before getting up and stumbled to the door, trying to open it without bumping his head against the wood. If there was one thing Zack hated, it was morning. He was NOT a morning person.

Finally, he got the door opened and went downstairs, sniffing the air.

Aerith was in the kitchen when he entered, wearing her frilly pink apron and making blueberry pancakes. As he plopped down on the table, she tsk'ed and shook his head. "Zack, what did I tell you about waking up in your boxers?"

"Hmm, I dunno... What?"

Aerith shook her head as she put a plate of pancakes in front of Zack. "Never mind, boys…" A glass of orange was put next to his pancakes. "Eat up, get dressed, fix your hair. We go to school in 30 minutes."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Zack wasn't the least bit happy about moving away from Gongaga to Radiant Garden. He liked his friends back there and their house was full of memories that Zack cherished. Aerith was his legal guardian though, so until he turned 18, he had to live by her rules. Even if it meant leaving behind what he considered home.

Two weeks ago, he was lounging on the couch watching television, perfectly content with how things were and then Aerith came home with snacks and Red Bulls. He was happy. Until Aerith told him they're moving. He wasn't happy. No, scratch that, he was pissed. He wanted to yell out, he wanted to destroy!

Zack didn't have the heart to let it all out in front of her offend her, though. She was like an _angel, _and she was his sister; a family. So he bore with it. That night, he took out his XR1200 and laid waste on the nearby grocery store.

So now, he lived with his sister in Radiant Garden, went to the same school as her but hopefully she wouldn't be his teacher while in his senior year there. That's right; she's a teacher in Hollow Bastion High. An English teacher. That was the main reason they moved into Radiant Garden.

The only good thing about Radiant Garden was the Midnight Rider. Even if that dude just beat his ass last night.

* * *

They arrived at Hollow Bastion High in Aerith's car. Zack had his arms crossed, glowering from the passenger's seat as Aerith parked. He always hated being the new kid.

They went to the main office together and talked with the principal's secretary. Aerith was told where her classroom was and Zack was given his schedule. A student had also been assigned as his guide.

"Have a good day." Aerith smiled and waved, heading to her own classroom with another teacher while Zack was to wait for his guide to arrive.

"_Great, now I'll be led around like some sort of dog by a kid. He's probably those stereotype geeky kids. Scrawny, pale, wears glasses and have maybe about a hundred million zits on their face. Maybe they'll even have-"_

Zack's mental ranting stopped the moment a boy entered the room. The first thing he noticed about the boy was his spiky gravity-defying hair. The boy had brown chocolate hair, cerulean eyes that he could just drown in and sun kissed skin. He expected a geeky guide, but the person who was heading his way was the cutest thing on earth. He could die there happy from just seeing that boy's face.

"You wanted to see me, Rinoa?" The cutie said. God, his voice was enough to send shivers down his spine.

The brunette woman smiled and sat straighter. "Yes Sora. This is Zack." She gestured at the raven-haired teen. Sora looked at Zack and stiffened for a second. Rinoa didn't seem to notice it and Zack was too busy with Sora's eyes. "He's new here and since he'll be in most of your classes, you will be his guide."

Zack sighed dreamily in his mind. "_Sora. What a beautiful name for a beautiful boy."_ Said boy faced him and held out his hand. Zack smirked, standing up to take it. Now, Zack wasn't the kind of person to let an opportunity pass once he saw it. Nor was he a person to hide his feelings (except in front of Aerith. She's different. She's family)

"Sora. Will go out with me?" he said with one of his most charming smiles.

At this, Sora blushed, looking down at their hands. A smile graced his lips as he looked back up. "Eh what the hell" he said with a shrug.

"Yes!" Zack Fist pumped the air.

Neither boy seemed to be aware of the principal's secretary behind the desk. Rinoa was shocked at what just happened; if it wasn't evident enough from her gaping mouth. It's not every day a new student asked his guide out on a date in front of the principal's secretary. And said guide even said yes!

Sora giggled as Zack clasped Sora's right hand in his left. "Why don't we get to class now?"

"Of course." With that, they left the office, hand in hand with smiles on their faces.


	3. First Period

**The Midnight Rider**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Kingdom Hearts but if I did Riku would be hitting on sora 24/7**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Sora led Zack down the hallway, letting the older teen hold him around the waist. It didn't take long for Sora to notice that Zack can be very possessive and also quite needy. Zack never let go of him the whole time. Now he was nibbling his ear and whispering praises to him.

Giggling at his words, Sora almost missed the door to their class. He gasped and pushed Zack off of him. "We're here already, Zack."

Said boy pouted at the loss of contact. It actually looked cute on him.

"Come on." Sora took his hand and entered the classroom. Mr. Vexen stopped talking at their entrance and looked inquiringly at Sora. When the brunet handed him a pass, the man nodded in approval. Sora smiled at Zack and went to his seat, leaving the raven haired teen standing at the front.

It was then that Sora felt something. He turned around and locked eyes with Riku. He had a guilty and pained look in his eyes. Riku didn't look anywhere else, just Sora. What happened between them was still fresh in his mind. Normally Sora would've spared a bit of sympathy, but Riku had gone too far.

"Class, this is Zack Fair, he just moved here from Gongaga," Sora turned around as Mr. Vexen began introducing the new student. The girls were whispering, admiring his looks while Zack just stood there haughtily. The teacher rolled his eyes. "Mr. Fair, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?"

Zack smirked and that's when Sora knew he was about to do something.

"Well," he started and Sora heard the girl behind him squeal a little. "My interests include riding my bike," Zack started walking forward. "Racing," He came to a stop next to Sora, wearing what he deemed was his trademark smirk. "And Sora." Then he leaned down and kissed the brunet. It wasn't chaste, nor was it fierce. It was gentle.

Sora smiled into the kiss.

Gasps were heard around the room when the brunet kissed back. They had no idea how long they kissed, but Sora would bet it was a long time. They pulled away, before diving back in. This time, it was a French kiss.

"Ehem."

Sora moaned as his hands found their way to Zack's hair. Their tongues were playing with each other and god, Sora was in bliss.

"EHEM."

Something clicked in Sora's mine and he pulled away gasping. The whole class was silent and Sora swore quite a few students had fallen off their seat unconscious.

"Mr. Fair, I have no problem with your relationship with Sora but please," He frowned at the boys, making Sora feel sheepish. "Refrain from your displays of affection until after class." He said that all in a monotone voice.

Sora blushed several shades of red while Zack was wearing that trade mark smirk of his again. "Can do Mr. Vexen. But just so everyone is clear, I'm dating Sora right now!" He declared with a big grin.

While the class gaped, Sora smiled and got him to sit next to him (he didn't remember who used to sit there but figured whoever it was wouldn't mind because they weren't attending anyway). Zack wrapped his arm around Sora's shoulder and they leaned closer together.

* * *

Riku glared at the couple just a few seats across from him. How dare that new kid have the nerve to just date HIS Sora. It was always Riku and Sora. Sora and Riku. Nobody ever came between them. They never kept secrets between themselves. If Sora had a crush, Riku would know. If Riku got in trouble, Sora would know.

It had always been like that.

Then again, it was his fault too. Riku cursed as he remembered. His own decision caused a giant rift between them. If only he hadn't been fooled. Sora would still be with him. Maybe they would even be dating right now. If only he had realized sooner…

"_What?_"

A whispered conversation was taking place between Sora and the new student. He stared for a moment, straining for every word whispered between them. Then, with much contempt, Riku glared at the raven-haired teen as he realized the new student was actually making Sora _giggle_.

Sora NEVER giggled at anyones jokes but his was Sora replacing him with that new kid

_That's so not happening I'll will teach that shit face a lesson and I will have Sora back, one way or another..._

* * *

Sorrow: Oh cliff hanger what's gonna happen dun dun dun

Riku: This is a crappy story sora should be with me not some creepy unfashionable ugly

Zack: Hey I'm standing right here

Riku: So?

Seifer: Hey when do I get my chance with sora

Zack & Riku: NEVER!

Sorrow: Well I was thinking to add you to into the next chapter

Seifer: Yes now I can show my love to Sora-kun

Sora: (blushes) maybe I chose the wring guy to date

Zack & Riku: (ready to kill Seifer) sora is mine

Seifer: ( turns to Sorrow Cheshire) help

Sorrow: Your wish is my command (pushes button on remote)

Riku: (gets ejected into the air)FRIGED BITCH

Zack: HAHAHAHAHA good one sorrow (looks at sorrow who has a Cheshire like smile and sweat drops)

Sorrow: now its your turn (pushes button again and ejects Zack)

Zack: ahhhhhhh

Seifer: thanks

Sorrow: no problem

Everyone: Please review

Sorrow: And for those who review will get sugar cookies and for those who don't review will have flaming cookies thrown at them by yours truly.


	4. Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start

Sorrow: thank you Whimsical Dreamers for your wonderful reviews I hope the majority of you like this story

Seifer: Yes now I can show sora-kun just how much I love him (gives sora a dozen of roses)

Sora: (blushes) Oh Seifer

Riku: Get your hands off my property

Sora: (Glares at Riku then starts to smile) What was that Riku (Pulls out a giant Mega Hammer out of out of his bag(like in super smash brothers brawl)

Riku: (whimpers) nothing

Sora: good that's what I thought (walks out and Midnight Rider Walks in)

Zack: I will defeat you no matter what the cost Midnight Rider

Sorrow: yah yah yah sure you will (rolls eyes) Midnight rider do the disclaimer please

Midnight: Sorrow Cheshire does not own kingdom hearts or any of these songs

Sorrow: and if you guess right on were I got these songs from you get to decide on who will be added to this story next but only a final fantasy character now on with the show

**Chapter 4**

**Sora P.O.V.**

After science Zack and me decided to go see a movie after school at the mall at 6:30 today seemed to fly by pretty fast. Word seemed to spread like wild fire that I was going out with Zack. I myself am openly gay and am often picked on, shunned and outcasted from the other students.

And now here I am parting ways with Zack while he goes to Gym and I'm going to lunch and next period was vice versa. I bought my lunch and was now heading outside to eat my lunch in my favorite tree like I always do. Hey I'm not weird it's a great place to get away from everyone else and to have some time to myself. Plus it's also a great hiding spot.

Anyways as I'm walking I can hear whispers about me saying that I'm a slut will say yes to anybody.

And then there was the normal gossip about who the Midnight Rider is and how everybody thinks its one of the popular guys. And yes this group includes that silver haired basterd Riku, along with the silent brunet known as Leon, an spikier than me blonde haired emo, Riku's older bother Sephiroth, a black belted, boxing champion, but kicking machine known as Riona, and that slut Kairi.

With the exception of Kairi everyone in their group rode motor including riku cycles and they all have faced the Midnight Rider countless times (except riku who could barely ride one) but they have always failed Nemours times I might add. **(a/n Hahahah can you imagine riku to ride a motor cycle he would keep falling off bwahahaha)**

Those guys were only considered cool because they had a set of wheels but their rides weren't all that impressive. How par take do I know this well it's very simple I'm studying to be a mechanic and I work as one down at Cid's Gummi Repair shop.

_Okay now all I have to do is get past the poplars and I can get to my tree._

" Sora"

I turn around and smile. I see my true friends in the entire school Seifer, Raijin (Rai for short), and Hayner. Seifer and Hayner friend/rivals who are always competing against one another weather its racing, wrestling, or trying to gain my attention. Rai is my art buddy he's only taking the class to get close to Vivi a cute fresh man boy he likes and I am currently trying to set them up.

**Seifer P.O.V.**

_Earlier today at Seifers house_

"Sora I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time now and well Sora I'm in love with you" he shook his head "Sora ever since we first met I've known that you've been the one for me and I love you…No No No that's no good either."

I've been practicing my confession to sora to my mirror for 2 hours now. When I first met sora that I was in love with him it was back when he my uncle Cid first came into the shop (**a/n Seifer work at his uncles automobile shop)** with that beautiful brunette I knew that I had fallen for him and had fallen hard.

Now don't get me wrong I won't fall for any freaken guy before I met my little sora-kun I thought that I was straight but he was the one to break me. I knew that my cousin Rikku is very protective of sora so I knew I couldn't confine in her, so I went to my cousins two best friends Yuna and Pain. But they just had to go and tell Rikku at first see was Furious at feelings for what sora because she thought of him as the little brother that she never had.

It took a whole lot of convincing from everyone at the shop for her not to kill me even though we were related by blood and grew up together she didn't trust me with sora but I couldn't blame her when ever I saw Sora alone with some guy I get over protective to and drag him away.

Everyone at the shop loved Sora and we are all protective of him. But Rikku is especially overprotective of him and when ever sora scrapes his or knee or cuts his finger she will drop everything to go help him and if she doesn't approve of you around sora she'll literally kick you out the front door. I remember how scared Hayner and Rai were when they first confronted sora it was hilarious but then once she knew there intensions she backed down. Strange thing is I don't know why my cousin and uncle are so over protective of sora but oh well.

Any how I've decided that today is the day that I ask him out

_Time skip to lunch_

I felt an arm wrap around me and a voice say "Hey today the day you finally ask sor-sor out y'know?" **(a/n guess who)** I blushed at the mention of my best friends nick name for my secret crush. I turn to see my to see one of my best friends and saw Rai. **(a/n those of you who guessed Rai get a free Sora Plushy)**

" Or are you going to chicken out." said a smug voice from behind which could belong to non other than belong to my other best friend/rival standing behind me, Hayner. That little punk would always push my buttons about me liking sora but he knew where the line was.

"As a matter of fact I am going to ask him out right now!" I snapped at him which caught him of guard. "Oh" he frowned and looked at Rai. I wondered what his problem was well. " Seifer listen we got to tell you something there's a rumor that sora is-" Before I could let him finish I saw spiky honey brown hair out the corner of my eye. "Sora" I shouted I had to stop him usually during lunch he goes off somewhere and none of us can ever find him so I had to ask him out.

He turned to me _'god he looked so cute'_ "Yes Seifer?" he tilted his head and asked. I gathered up every shred of dignity I could summon to ask him this one question. "Sora do you want to go out." I asked sounding com but on the inside felt extremely jittery. He frowned that's not a good sign. "Oh I sorry Seifer but I can't go out with you and the guys tonight I've got a date tonight." He said with apology evident in his voice.

I was torn from depressed that I got shot down, relieved that he didn't fond out my secret, and furious that someone asked out my Sora-kun.

"So the rumors were true that your going out with that new guy." said one astonished Hayner as he and Rai walked up behind me.

I turned to them and gave them my best I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU look.

"yep" came a reply from the beautiful angel. My heart then and their shattered, it felt like it was frozen over with liquid nitrogen, smashed on with a sledge hammer, then put into a blender, then thrown into a volcano.

" well I got to get going now" and with that my he left. I felt my arms drop along with my shoulders and I looked down and sighed. Anyone passing bye that would look at me and think _'he just got shot down'_ when I truth I technically did.

Rai patted my back and said told me it would be alright. "Sorry Seifer I tried to tell you but you just took off." he said trying to confront me but then Rai said "Oh" we both turned to look at him and said "what".

" Doesn't sora need Rikku and Brother's permission before he go's out with someone and have every one at your uncles shops approval y'know" he asked with a curious face. I smiled Rikku was a good judge of character and she will only let so many people around sora now led alone a boyfriend. That new kid was going to get his ass handed to him.

"Yah that's right Seifer he's got to get everyone's approval before he goes out with him and if he gets Past Rikku and Cid then he'll have to deal with Pain" Hayner said.

"Then once he gets shot down you ask him to see a movie with us and when he shows up you tell him that we've got a project to do it's full proof." I thought about it for a minute and grinned ear to ear "I love your devious mind sometimes" I said to Hayner.

Then he got all dramatic and said "I know it's a blessing and a curse."

**Riku P.O.V.**

It was Gym Period and I knew just how to get him away from sora and put him in his place. We where playing basketball and I walked up to him.

" Hey" I said to him smirk on place of my lips of how devious my plan was.

He turned to me and smiled "Hey" he replied.

"So you said that you like to race" he nodded

"Yah what of it?" He asked smugly

"Well let see how you do against me, race tonight 6:30 you in or are you too scared" He looked angry now _looks like I hit a nerve there_ He walked up to me and said "any time any place" he said to me like the cocky bastard he is. Apparently he forgot about his little date with MY SORA-KUN I over heard them talking about it after science I over heard them talking after science.

Now sora will be fuming tomorrow and I know for a fact that if give a bad first impression of sora then he'll avoid you that's how well I know my sora-kun.

"Great see you there chump" And with that the five minute bell rang and we all went to change.

_After I kick his ass back into the gutters where he belongs and once sora is gets angry at him and breaks up with his sorry ass that's when I'll make my move.___he snickered

Riku was then hit in the face with a basketball. The teacher then sent him to the nurse because he had gained a black eye and broken/bloody nose from that basketball that seemed to come out of nowhere.**(a/n hey don't look at me Karma's a bitch and he needed to be taken down a few notches and you know it)**

**Normal P.O.V.**

_timeskip__7:30_

Sora was waiting for Zack in front of the movie theatre.

_Well I guess I got stood up great just one more thing to my teenage angst _Sora then let out a deep sigh and stated to head for the exit of the mall

'_Well I knew that this was to good to be true I mean come on I convinced Rikku to let me go out but it was a little to easy in convincing her' _Thought sora

But little did Sora know that Rikku had been told by Seifer that Sora had a date with a guy without letting her question him first so she had herself along with Seifer, Paine, Yuna, Brother, Buddy, Hayner, Rai to spy on him.

Rikku was fuming because not only did sora's date have the gull to stand her little brother up. Paine was trying to calm her down and that's when Seifer walked out from their groups little hiding spot and confronted sora.

"woe" sora said and was about to fall but someone caught him. He looked up to Seifer.

"Oh hey Seifer are you and everyone over their going to see your to see your movie?" He pointed to were everybody else was hiding.

"Oh yeah we were but seeing you here alone what happened?" Seifer asked already knowing the answer.

"That fucking bastard stood me up" sora said with such malice that nobody new that he had and made Paine, Yuna, Rai, and Hayner to jump at sora's anger.

_He must of picked up on our families anger issues_ thought Seifer.

"Well seeing as your plan are now clear how about we go to that new Restaurant Wonderland?"

"You mean that restaurant were the waiters are dressed as cards?" he asked with excitement in he is voice.

" Yeah just you and me so what do you say?"

"I say I'd love to" sora then flung his arms around Seifer who the later immediately started blushing three shades of red, but then sora unwrapped his hands around Seifer grabbed his hand and then started dragging Seifer to the new restaurant.

Once they got seated and ordered their food Seifer told sora that people could go up stage and sing and that was just what sora did.

Sora hopped up on stage, chose his song, and waited for the music to start.

_Star light_

_Hikari wo motto_

_atsumtara_

_Kono sekai wa_

_Kitto Kawtteku_

_Mukai kaze no_

_Naka demo kurai_

_Umi no soko demo_

_Knon te wo_

_Hanasasanaide…_

_Zettai_

_Yumega hajimaru_

_Super live Hikari to kage nu_

_SUTEJI_

_Ai wo tsutaete Super_

_Song_

_Yuuki wo kureru…ai_

_no uta_

_Star light!_

_Jibu wo motto_

_shinjitara_

_Sono mirai wu_

_Kitto kawaru_

_Hazu_

_Koorituita sekai_

_de hitorikiri no_

_yoake mo_

_Chiisa na_

_Karada dakede…_

_makenai_

_Ai wo migite ni Super_

_Live_

_Namida to ase nu_

_SUTEJI_

_Utaitsudzukete_

_Super Girls!_

_Omoi wa sekai wo_

_Tsunagu yo_

As Sora was singing Seifer was cast into a daze courtesy of sora singing. Seifer had never heard Sora sing before and he was the most beautiful voice that he'd ever heard.

The song was at its end and sora had did a pose that gave all the guys in the place nose bleeds. He had extended his left arm with the mike while bending his right arm wrist behind his head. Winked and said.

_Love shower_

_Pitch_

As Sora exited off stage three guys came up to him and stated hitting on him. Sora very politely turned them down but when one of them grabbed sora's arm Seifer stood up intending to go over there to beat the three into a pulp.

Rikku and Brother hopped up from the groups hiding place intending to do the same as their cousin but they were stopped by Paine and Buddy.

" What are you doing ya we got to help our sora" said an enraged Brother

"yeah you bunch of no good traitors" said an even more enraged Rikku glaring at Paine.

"Give sora a chance" said a come Paine

"Yeah and plus that would blow our cover. Then sora wouldn't trust us for a long while."

Rikku opened her mouth to say more but was interrupted when there was a loud crash. Everyone turned to see the three guys all knocked out cold on the floor and sora dusting off his hands.

They all sweat dropped. They knew that Paine had though him a little fighting skills to defend himself when they weren't around.

At sora's display of fighting Seifer found himself to have a boner.

That's when sora walked back over to Seifer with a smile on his face acting like nothing happened.

"Ready to go?" he asked and now Seifer was now rock hard.

Seifer snapped out of his daze and nodded his head and they headed to the parking lot and when they got to the car sora was shocked to say the least it was a 1960's black mustang it was the very first car that sora had fixed up with the help of Seifer and Brother.

Sora turned to Seifer "You kept it" it was a statement instead of an answer. Seifer looked up surprised at sora. " Well yeah it was the first thing that you me built together it really means a lot to me." It was now sora's turn to blush.

_Come on Seifer now's your chance he _thought. He then walked up to sora pining him against the car door.

"Sora listen their something I've been meaning to tell you for some time now" his voice was a little shaky.

Sora looked up at Seifer wondering what he could possibly want to say to him.

"Sora I love you" Said Seifer and then brought his lips down to meet with sora's in a soft loving kiss.

_Wow Seifers a good kisser this isn't rough like it is with Zack_ thought sora.

Seifer started to pull away but then a hand pulled him back into the kiss. Then they split apart for air. They were both flustered.

"So I take it that since you kissed back that your not rejecting me?" he asked

"Seifer I have feelings for you to but you always seemed to be around with Hayner I thought that you liked him instead of me so I decided to give up on you and that the next guy that asks me out I would go with no questions asked."

"So that explains that two face bastard that stood you up"

"Yeah yeah yeah he's just another Riku

Sorrow : hehehe this was a good chapy

Zack: Like hell it is

Riku: Yeah when does sora return to me

Seifer: Yes I have finally proclaimed my love to my sweet sora-kun

Riku & Zack: (ready to kill Seifer)

Seifer: (turns to sorrow) help

Sorrow: Why not (pulls out remote)

Riku: owe no you don't I have a law suit so you can't eject me (sticks out tongue)

Sorrow: (smiles) wasn't planning to (pushes button on remote)

Riku: Hey wait you said (trap door opens up and he falls in)

Zack: owe no you not getting me with that old trap door trick

Sorrow: (goes over to trap door and looks down) owe is that the Midnight Rider (points)

Zack: (Runs over and looks down) where

Sorrow: Right there (kicks Zack in)

Seifer: remind me not to get on your bad side

Everyone left: Please review


End file.
